dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leveling guide
This is a general leveling guide for ALL classes. Some rules * This guide is meant to be general. Do NOT include leveling spots or techniques that are valid for one or two classes only. * Spots/techniques specific to classes belong to the corresponding Class guide. * TRY TO GET SOMEONE'S PERMISSION BEFORE ERASING SOMETHING as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody says. * Use links to monsters and locations, to allow easy mining down to detailed information. * Don't include too many details. Again, use links. * Questions/comments/criticism all belong to the discussion page! 1-15 Do quests (more XP) and fight mobs (more drops) in Incarnam. From lvl 7-8 on up Incarnam Dungeon can be a good place for xp. Or At level 15, you can choose to continue training in Incarnam (eg. fighting chafers) or move on to Astrub. FYI--> I reached lvl 33 in 3 days playing my Xelor. Every class is good, and the fastest way to level is to run through the Incarnam dungeon multiple times .67.160.145.42 02:07, 5 June 2007 (UTC)(Raxae) 15-20 ;Free To Play * Boar and Prespic groups in Astrub Forest. Level 12 Prespics are preferred because they do not camouflage as often. * Mush Mush mobs. If you have a fire-based character, do not go without 100+ Life. * Buy or collect Tofu Eggs, Feathers and Arachnee Legs and keep doing the quests in the Underground of Astrub at (6, -19). Warning: Some quests can not be started after a specific level. * A good way to get kamas is to go one square away from an entrance to astrub and click help more people will flud in and high pp will enable high kamas drop. ;Pay To Play * Lousy Pig Knight mobs at Lousy Pig Plains (-5, -35) and (-3, -29), just west of Tainela. (Beware of Lousy Pig Knight attack Charge. It can really hurt you and you may die if you have really low life!) * Treechnids and Trunknids are the monsters that can be hunted in Treechnid Forest. (Caution: Dark Trees are Aggressive!) The Amakna Forest is to the west and southwest of Astrub City. The quickest way to access the forest is by taking the Zaap to (-5,-8), near the Kwak nests, and walking northwest. * Get decent Life and do Mushds. 5-8k exp per battle. * Small groups of Blops and Biblop that are weak to your element. A fight with a single Blop can give almost 6k exp. Note: Another easier way is to find someone else at a higher level, really high, and group with them to fight higher leveled ccreatures. This also works really well. -Kiyoshi-Nao 21-30 ;Free To Play * Endangered Beer's ??? used to give good experience * Crackrocks * Sick Grossewer Rat ;Pay To Play * Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds * Piglet ; it's useful to have some magical reduction here until your able to wear a prespic set for piglets. * If you know how to do it right, Mushds * Small mobs of 2-3 Biblops weak to your element type. * Crackler groups * Blacksmiths (avoid Dark Miners!) * Blops. Easiest with ranged and summoner classes. 6-12k xp each fight. Also try to kill Blops weak to your element. The fight will go by fast. 31-40 ;Free To Play level on crackrocks, chafers at -1, -25, or if both are really crowded do boars, prespics, miliboowolf. ;Pay To Play *Use the piglets Porcos' Territory *if you do rely on air damage then stay at pig knights. *you can train on mushds or treechnids *Fungi Masters that are alone *Scaraleafs are a good way to level *Trunknids *Blops are easy to kill and give good xp (since the 1.17.0 update, blop's blyphs can take MP when its casted. This make blyphs harder to dodge and you may get 0 mp and take damage from blyph in the end of the turn, for this reason, try to go with some friends, so they won't concentrate blyphs on you) 41-60 ;Free To Play *Basicly chafers and Crackrocks + Prespic Set ;Pay To Play *piglets, treechnids, miliboowolfs, etc. *blops in Cania Plains. *Wabbit Island *Fungi Masters *scaraleafs. *Kanigers with big groups *Lousy Pig Knights 61-80 * Moon Island. *Cania Plains (Road to Bonta), blops *vampires or chafers in The Cemetery. *Koalaks are really good *dreggons *chafers Have we forgotten about F2P? Fight Chafers and Huge Crackrock groups If you're not P2P by lvl 60 I strongly advise you become P2P if not you will struggle a lot. 81-200 Level 90-105 or so I recommend cemetery of Bonta, avoid mobs with more than 1 markschafer! Archers and Lancers give great experience and are relatively easy to kill. Avoid archers if you have an intel based character. Basically trools with a good exp set and a good cawwot dofus will help out here, P.S. dont do this at lvl 81 unless you know what classes can own them some can some cant not sure yet which can or cant sry--Cook 14:44, 7 December 2006 (UTC) I did not find trools useful, sram lev 104 with osa 107 and eni 68, it took us 35 minutes and gave only 70000 xp. Kanigrus and blops give that experience in 6 minutes fungi Drageggs at the The Dreggon Peninsula and ghosts on Nolifis Land (these two should only be attempted with groups or if you are ultra high level). At these levels most people chose to level the rank of their wings to show off but others chose not to pick an alignment Dreggon: Take a group of 4 characters (atleast one osa and eni). Kanigrou: The bigger your group is, the harder it is to find a mob of your level. Koalaks: Nice experiance, takes time to find a mob (because every one hunts here) Trool: Only do these if you can kill them with your melee weapon (using weak spells from a distance usualy results in taking 30 minutes, making this inefficent) Fouxes: Only efficent in a decent team (figure out yourself). Ghost, same as fouxes, avoid tanukoui's, since they can really F you over.